Kore Kara mo Zutto
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah pertarungan dengan Juha Bach, Seireitei sudah stabil, namun Ukitake masih dalam keadaan kritis. Kyouraku terus menunggu hingga akhirnya Ukitake membuka mata kembali, kali ini dia bersumpah akan menjaga Ukitake. Tapi sebelum itu...ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Warning: Yaoi, canon, LEMON. Pair: Kyouraku X Ukitake.


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance

Pair: Shunshui Kyouraku X Juushirou Ukitake

Rated: M (Mature, 18++, for adult only—and naughty kid who wants to read adult things XD)

Warning: YAOI, boy X boy, shounen ai, LEMON, Lime, canon, maybe OOC, maybe typo(s). Don't like? Keep reading XD I'll hear what you gotta say. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic 3

.

Buat memperingati meninggalnya Ukitake T-T Hueeeeeeeee #nangis kejer# nggak terima Ukitake mati, dia and Kyouraku pair ter- _sweet_ di _Bleach_ , mana itu pair _canon_ bin _official_ pula T-T Kyouraku pacaran sama siapa dong? Uhuhuhu pokoknya nggak terima Ukitake mati! Berkurang satu taichou ikemen. Pokoknya di fic ini Ukitake masih idup! Walo di story aslinya dia udah meninggal, seenggaknya di fic dia masih idup, di otak _author_ pokoknya dia masih idup T-T sekian curhatannya…selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati

.

This is a long fanfiction, still, hope you enjoy this fic…

.

.

.

 _Kore Kara mo Zutto…_

.

.

.

Pertarungan dengan Juha Bach meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi Seireitei, namun waktu terus berjalan dan tak memberi ampun pada luka yang masih berdarah sekalipun. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, Seireitei mulai bangkit kembali dengan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa. Kapten divisi 12 dengan bantuan Urahara telah berhasil membalik Wandenreich kembali menjadi Seireitei, sisanya, seluruh anggota Seireitei sangat berperan dengan progress yang ada.

Butuh waktu beberapa tahun sampai Seireitei kembali stabil, itupun tidak sepenuhnya. Divisi 13 kehilangan ribuan prajurit, tiga wakil kapten dan tiga kapten—dalam beberapa tahun yang telah lewat, posisi tersebut masih kosong. Mungkin belum ada orang yang layak untuk mengisi posisi tersebut, atau mungkin posisi tersebut sengaja dikosongkan agar seluruh penghuni Seireitei yang selamat dari pertarungan tetap melihat seberapa besar hal yang harus dikorbankan dalam pertarungan tersebut—Selain itu, meski tak kosong, satu kursi kapten terpaksa tak berfungsi karena sang kapten masih dalam kondisi kritis.

Kapten divisi 13, Ukitake Juushirou.

Setelah ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk sementara menggantikan Soul King supaya tiga dunia tak hancur, kapten bersurai putih itu masih belum membuka matanya hingga saat ini. Tapi ia masih bernafas, itu yang terpenting. Ya, itu yang terpenting. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh pria yang kini menjabat sebagai kapten divisi satu itu. Kyouraku Shunshui.

"Yoo, Ukitake- _chan_ , aku bawa makanan manis kesukaanmu," ucap Kyouraku dengan nada santainya seperti biasa.

"Tolong cepat! Aku sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di fasilitas ini sendirian!" omel Mayuri sinis seperti biasa.

" _Haik haik_ , sebagai komandan divisi satu waktuku juga tidak seluang dulu," balas Kyouraku santai lalu mendekati tabung kaca di mana Ukitake berada. Ya, divisi empat tidak bisa menangani Ukitake sendirian, jadi sekarang Ukitake berada di divisi 12 dan tetap hidup dengan fasilitas yang Mayuri buat. Ukitake berada di sebuah tabung kaca berisi cairan kehijauan, tubuhnya melayang santai dengan slang dan peralatan lain menempel di permukaan kulit pucatnya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Kyouraku hanya berdiri diam menatap Ukitake, sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa pergi karena Mayuri mulai mengomel lagi.

"Sampai nanti, Juushirou," ucap Kyouraku sebelum pergi.

"Apanya yang sampai nanti! Kau baru boleh kembali seminggu lagi!" omel Mayuri sambil mempersilahkan—mengusir—Kyouraku pergi.

"Eeeeh? Bukannya kau bilang aku boleh berkunjung dua hari sekali?" protes Kyouraku santai tapi tetap melangkah pergi.

"Sudah kubilang aku sibuk! Aku masih harus membangun tubuh Nemu generasi dua!" Mayuri pun membanting pintu lab nya. Kyouraku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah lalu kembali ke barrack nya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama, malam yang sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan santai. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kyouraku saat ini. Pekerjaannya di divisi satu sudah selesai, jadi dia berpikir untuk pergi minum atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja mengelilingi Seireitei.

"Oh," dia mendongak saat melihat orang yang dikenalinya sebagai kapten divisi 6. "Kuchiki- _kun_ , jalan-jalan juga," sapa Kyouraku. Seantero Seireitei pasti tahu kalau kapten tampan itu sangat suka jalan-jalan pada malam hari, terutama malam bulan purnama.

" _Soutaichou_ ," Byakuya menatap Kyouraku.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Kyouraku saja seperti biasa. Jadi…bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?"

"Aku tidak sedang jalan-jalan kali ini," Byakuya menatap tempat minum yang tak begitu jauh dari mereka. "Tapi memungut seseorang."

"Hm…" Kyouraku melihat seseorang bersurai merah keluar dari pub dengan terhuyung. Kyouraku tertawa pelan. " _Ganbatte_ dengan yang itu," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Byakuya dan berlalu pergi.

" _Taichou_ … _I love yooouuuu_ ," racau Renji sambil menubruk kaptennya.

"Tch! Kau mengacaukan malamku," dengus Byakuya lalu menggendong Renji bridal style dan melesat pergi menggunakan _shunpo_. Kyouraku hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian keduanya, tatapannya berubah sayu.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya, bisa menyatakan perasaan sebebas itu," lirih Kyouraku dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah purnama. "Aku juga…" ucapnya dengan jeda sesaat. "…aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi cepatlah sadar, Juushirou. Atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau sampai kau pergi tanpa aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Kyouraku betulan menuruti ucapan Mayuri untuk tidak berkunjung selama seminggu. Mau bagaimana lagi, kapten divisi 12 itu bisa sangat keras kepala. Dan siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya kalau dia dalam keadaan _bad mood_?

"Nanao- _chaaan_ , buatkan aku teh dong," manja Kyouraku pada wakil kaptennya.

"Tidak sebelum Anda menyelesaikan dokumen satu itu. Saya harus segera membawanya ke divisi 11," tegas Nanao.

"Heee, bukannya tidak apa-apa. Toh divisi 11 juga tidak pernah mengerjakan urusan divisi mereka."

"Anda _Soutaichou_ , setidaknya berikan contoh yang baik pada divisi lain. Biar saja divisi lain mengurusi otoritas mereka sendiri!"

Tok…tok…tok…

Perdebatan ringan mereka terhenti saat pintu divisi satu diketuk. Nanao segera membukakan pintu, kapten divisi 10 berdiri di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu," ucap Hitsugaya basa-basi.

"Yo, Shiro- _chan_ , bagaimana harimu," sapa Kyouraku.

"Jangan panggil Shiro- _chan_!" omel Hitsugaya sambil menghampiri meja Kyouraku membawa beberapa lembar dokumen. Orang yang biasanya memanggil dia Shiro- _chan_ adalah Ukitake, dan mungkin sejak Ukitake koma, Kyouraku gantian memanggil nama itu untuk Hitsugaya. "Ini laporan divisiku. Pengamanan di Rukongai barat akan diperketat untuk beberapa hari, divisi ku yang akan menanganinya," Hitsugaya menaruh kertas-kertas itu di meja Kyouraku.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya," Kyouraku meraih dokumen itu.

"Hng…apa kau tidak istirahat dulu dari pekerjaanmu ini?" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Haha maunya sih begitu, aku ingin segera bersantai sambil minum teh. Tapi kau tahu, Nanao- _chan_ bisa sangat ketat kadang-kadang."

"Bukan istirahat minum teh yang kumaksud," ucap Hitsugaya yang membuat Kyouraku mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Ukitake. Kau tidak mengunjunginya? Kukira kau akan lebih sering mengunjunginya karena sekarang dia sudah sadarkan diri."

Deg…!

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Kyouraku selama beberapa saat.

"Sadarkan…diri…?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Giliran Hitsugaya yang terlihat kaget. "Ya, tiga hari yang lalu. Masa divisi 12 tidak ada yang memberitahumu?"

Kesadaran Kyouraku seolah melayang. Detik berikutnya ia sudah ber- _shunpo_ ke divisi 12 tanpa peduli apa reaksi Nanao dan Hitsugaya yang ditinggalkannya secara mendadak. Ia menerobos masuk gerbang divisi 12 dan langsung menuju ruangan di mana Ukitake ditempatkan.

Kosong.

" _Soutaichou_?" tanya Akon yang kebetulan lewat. Melihat Kyouraku berada di depan ruangan itu dia langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Ah, Ukitake- _taichou_ sudah dipindahkan ke ruang 206 ka—…" Akon tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Kyouraku sudah melesat pergi lagi. Kyouraku sudah beberapa kali ke divisi 12, jadi setidaknya dia tahu kira-kira dimana ruangan itu. Ia pun langsung mendobrak masuk. Bisa ia lihat Mayuri ada di sana bersama beberapa anggota divisi 12 lainnya, lalu di ranjang, terbaring orang yang paling sangat ingin ditemuinya.

" _Yare yare_ , akhirnya si pembuat ribut datang juga," ucap Mayuri dengan dua bola mata berputar ke arah yang berlawanan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahumu, tapi aku berniat melakukan itu kalau kondisinya sudah stabil saja."

Kyouraku langsung berjalan ke arah Ukitake.

"Hoi! Kau dengar aku!" omel Mayuri karena Kyouraku tampak tak peduli dengan apapun di sekelilingnya. Pria berkimono mencolok itu segera menghampiri Ukitake, berdiri di samping ranjang, menatap wajah terlelap pria bersurai perak itu.

"Juushirou…" lirih Kyouraku, ia meraih tangan Ukitake dan menggenggamnya erat, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Juushirou… Juushirou… Juushirou… Juushirou…" lirihnya berulang-ulang.

Twitch!

Kyouraku bisa merasakan jemari yang digenggamnya bergerak sedikit, iapun mendongak demi menatap wajah Ukitake. Perlahan kelopak mata pria itu bergerak dan menampakkan iris coklatnya.

Gasp…

Nafas Kyouraku seolah tercekat sesaat. Ia perhatikan iris itu mengawasi sekitar, lalu menatapnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibirnya tak bergerak.

"Dia sudah koma bertahun-tahun. Meski dengan teknologi divisi 12, dia masih butuh dilatih supaya tubuhnya berfungsi normal kembali," jelas Mayuri. "Divisi 4 dan 12 bertanggungjawab atas ini, jadi kalau kau terus berada di sini kau hanya akan mengganggu!" usir Mayuri, tapi Kyouraku masih tak bergeming. "Hey! Kau dengar atau tidak, Kyoura—… _Soutaichou_!" omel Mayuri.

" _Haik haik_ , aku mendengarnya," jawab Kyouraku. Ia melirik Mayuri lewat pundaknya, beberapa anggota divisi 12 lainnya juga ada di situ. Tapi sepertinya Kyouraku kali ini tidak peduli, iapun mengecup dahi Ukitake untuk beberapa lama. Setelah itu barulah ia pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggakan semua orang yang di sana dalam keadaan _speechless_.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Juuushiiroouu…" panggil Kyouraku saat memasuki ruangan di mana Ukitake berada. Ia menenteng sesuatu di kantong coklat.

"Ah, Kyouraku. Kau datang," ucap Ukitake. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak Ukitake sadar, dia sudah bisa berbicara normal, hanya saja aktifitasnya masih terbatas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyouraku dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Ia meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

"Lebih baik. Ah, sudah kubilang jangan bawa makanan apapun ke sini, Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ akan mengomel kalau aku memakan makanan lain selain makanan khusus yang dibuatkan untukku," protes Ukitake.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak membawa makanan kok. Aku bawakan beberapa buku untukmu, kau pasti bosan hanya berdiam diri di ranjang."

"Uwaah kalau itu terimakasih banyak," Ukitake meraih kantong coklat itu dan menarik keluar beberapa buku. Ia tampak senang melihatnya, mau tak mau Kyouraku pun tersenyum. Ia memerhatikan wajah manis Ukitake yang tersenyum lembut, sudah berapa lama ia menantikan untuk melihat wajah itu setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihatnya terdiam tanpa ekspresi di dalam tabung? Tangan Kyouraku bergerak untuk membelai surai perak Ukitake.

"Kyouraku…?" panggil Ukitake.

"Ah, tidak," Kyouraku segera menarik tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan therapy-mu?"

"Aku sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Kau tahu, kemarin aku berhasil berjalan sepuluh meter."

"Waah hebat dong. Bukannya kemarin kau bahkan baru bisa menggerakkan kakimu?"

"Haha mungkin berkat obat yang diberikan Kurotsuchi- _taichou_."

"Geez, semoga tidak ada efek samping yang mengerikan," Kyouraku _sweatdrop_. "Ehm, lalu…bagaimana dengan…" Kyouraku ragu untuk bertanya, dia hanya bisa menatap dada Ukitake.

Ukitake tersenyum lembut. "Dia bilang paru-paruku sudah baik-baik saja. Artinya pernyakitku sudah hilang."

Deg…!

Kyouraku terbelalak dan tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah…" ucapnya. "Syukurlah…" ia menyentuh dada Ukitake dengan ujung jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia tidak melakukannya dari dulu sih!"

"Hmm…mungkin karena dulu aku belum melepas jurus Kamikaze ku dan masih terhubung dengan Mimihagi- _sama_ , saat ini Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ menggunakan teknologi sejenis _reigai_ dan me—…"

" _Haik haik_ ," potong Kyouraku _sweatdrop_. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa mengerti ucapan Ukitake selanjutnya. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang Ukitake akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lama. "Kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu," ucap Kyouraku tanpa sadar.

"Huh? Melindungiku dari apa?"

Crap…!

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya bicara sendiri ahahahahahaha," Kyouraku tertawa canggung. Untung saja tak lama kemudian beberapa anggota divisi 4 memasuki ruangan itu.

"Permisi Ukitake- _taichou_ , _Soutaichou_ , ini sudah waktunya latihan lagi bagi Ukitake- _taichou_ ," ucap mereka.

"Eeh, memangnya aku tidak boleh lihat?" ucap Kyouraku.

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya akan mengganggu," omel Mayuri yang juga memasuki ruangan. Ia menghampiri Ukitake dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke nadinya.

"Ayolah, sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyouraku bersikeras.

"Tch!" Mayuri hanya mendecih tak senang, namun ia tak memberikan kalimat larangan lagi. Ukitake dibawa ke ruangan lain menggunakan kursi roda, ruangan itu lumayan luas dengan beberapa alat latihan sudah tersedia.

"Ups, biar kubantu," Kyouraku memapah Ukitake bangkit dari kursi roda.

"Kalian tahu prosedurnya kan? Aku ada kegiatan lain," ucap Mayuri pada anak buahnya. Setelah itu iapun melangkah pergi, membiarkan para bawahannya yang menghandle Ukitake. Ukitake berlatih berjalan dengan berpegangan, ia sudah bisa lancar di tahap itu, tapi dalam melangkah tanpa bantuan, ia baru berhasil beberapa langkah saja. Sementara untuk gerakan tangannya, ia sudah berhasil memegang benda-benda kecil dan berhasil mengangkat beban seberat lima kilo.

Klang…!

Beban yang Ukitake pegang terlepas setelah beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu, Ukitake- _taichou_."

"Yeah, kurasa aku memang butuh istirahat sebentar," ucap Ukitake, ia dipapah untuk duduk di dekat Kyouraku, sementara bawahan-bawahannya tadi memberesi peralatan yang sudah selesai digunakan untuk latihan.

"Uwaah, payah sekali. Baru bisa mengangkat beban seberat itu," ucap Ukitake sambil memandangi telapak tangannya yang terangkat, tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Itu sudah kemajuan yang pesat kan?" ucap Kyouraku, ia meraih tangan Ukitake dan menggenggamnya erat. "Sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa beraktifitas seperti semula."

"Haha semoga saja," Ukitake menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah," Kyouraku meraih kepala Ukitake dan menyandarkannya ke pundak. "Istirahatlah."

"Fufu," Ukitake hanya tertawa pelan dan bersandar nyaman di pundak Kyouraku. Tak berapa lama sepertinya Ukitake tertidur, membuat anggota divisi 4 yang mengurusnya tampak kebingungan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau sudahi latihan hari ini?" tanya Kyouraku. "Dilanjut besok tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Umm…sepertinya begitu. Ukitake- _taichou_ sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Tapi…bagaimana dengan…"

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang membawanya kembali ke kamar," ucap Kyouraku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak _Soutaichou_ , kami permisi dulu," merekapun meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan Kyouraku bersama Ukitake.

Kyouraku terdiam untuk beberap lama, menikmati suasana hening di antara mereka. Ia lalu melirik wajah Ukitake, dibelainya surai keperakan pria tampan itu, menyingkirkan helaian yang menghalangi wajah tampannya.

"Juushirou…" panggil Kyouraku lirih. Ia lalu dengan hati-hati membopong Ukitake ke ruang rawat, membaringkannya di ranjang. Kembali dipandanginya wajah itu, perlahan jemarinya bergerak untuk membelai wajah Ukitake, pipinya, lalu…bibirnya…

"Juushirou…" sekali lagi ia panggil nama itu, wajahnya bergerak mendekat. Tapi akhirnya ia berhenti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ukitake. "Sampai nanti," ucap Kyouraku seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Gara-gara kasus di Rukongai barat yang ditangani divisi 10, divisi 1 ikutan sibuk juga. Sudah beberapa minggu Kyouraku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menjenguk Ukitake, ia harus berkutat menggerakkan pion yang ada. Ia mengomando divisi 6 untuk membantu kasus tersebut karena divisi 12 menolak turun tangan—mengatakan bahwa kasus itu tidak terlalu penting—dan kapten dengan intelegensi tinggi selain Mayuri adalah Byakuya.

Saat ini Kyouraku ada di divisi 6 untuk mengambil laporan yang seharusnya sudah ada di tangannya, ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan kasus itu supaya bisa segera bersama Ukitake.

"Kuchiki- _taichou_ ," ucapnya seraya memasuki ruangan Byakuya. "Aku datang untuk mengambil—… _are_ …" ia berhenti berbicara saat melihat Byakuya tengah memepet Renji ke tembok dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu. Mendengar suara Kyouraku Renji langsung mendorong tubuh kaptennya, lalu menatap Kyouraku dengan wajah memerah total.

"Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-permisi," ucap Renji gelagapan lalu melesat pergi.

"Haha maaf mengganggu waktu kalian," Kyouraku bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Byakuya tak menjawab, hanya menghampiri mejanya lalu mengambil setumpuk dokumen.

"Maaf atas penundaan laporannya," ucap Byakuya dan kembali menghampiri Kyouraku.

"Tidak masalah, sepertinya ditunda karena hal penting," goda Kyouraku sambil menilik laporan di tangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu kasus kali ini?"

"Kalau dilihat dari jumlah _hollow_ yang menyerang, sepertinya hal itu karena beberapa arwah dengan _reiatsu_ di atas rata-rata. Saat ini divisi 6 dan 10 meninggalkan beberapa pasukan di sana untuk mengamankan situasi sekaligus mencari kandidat _shinigami_. Detailnya ada di laporan tersebut," jawab Byakuya.

" _Sasuga_ , Kuchiki- _taichou_ , selalu bergerak cepat. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu, saya tunggu laporan berikutnya," Kyouraku berjalan menjauh.

"Anda juga," ucap Byakuya, membuat langkah Kyouraku terhenti. "Sebaiknya bergerak cepat. Soal Ukitake- _taichou_ maksud saya," Byakuya melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok."

Kyouraku hanya tersenyum lalu membetulkan capingnya. "Yeah," ucapnya seraya menatap langit.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hee? Sudah tidak di sini?" tanya Kyouraku saat mengunjungi divisi 12 beberapa hari berikutnya.

"Iya, Ukitake- _taichou_ sudah kembali ke divisi 13 dua hari yang lalu," jawab Akon.

"Hmm…begitu ya," Kyouraku pun undur diri dan segera pergi ke Ubandou. "Ukitake- _chan_ , kau di sana?" tanyanya sembari membuka tirai pintu masuk.

"Ah, Kyouraku. Kau datang," ucap Ukitake. Ia tengah duduk di beranda belakang sambil memberi makan koi raksasa peliharaannya.

"Mm hm, aku baru dengar kau sudah kembali ke divisi 13," Kyouraku duduk di samping Ukitake.

"Hm, kata Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ aku sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya saja petugas medis masih akan terus mengunjungiku selama beberapa hari, selebihnya aku sudah bisa kembali bertugas sebagai kapten."

"Jangan memaksakan diri oke?"

"Mm hm," Ukitake mengangguk. "Ah, kudengar sedang ada kasus di Rukongai barat?"

"Yeah, divisi 10 dan 6 yang meng-handle nya," Kyouraku terdiam sesaat, teringat ucapan Byakuya.

" _Sebaiknya bergerak cepat. Soal Ukitake-_ taichou _maksud saya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok."_

Deg…!

Mengingat itu tiba-tiba saja jantung Kyouraku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, spontan ia langsung memeluk Ukitake dengan sangat erat.

"K-Kyouraku…? Ada apa tiba-tiba…" bingung Ukitake.

"…" Kyouraku tak menjawab, masih memeluk Ukitake dengan eratnya.

"Kyouraku…" lirih Ukitake lalu menghela nafas perlahan, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyouraku. " _Tadaima_ …" ucapnya.

Kyouraku terbelalak sesaat lalu melepas pelukannya, tersenyum menatap Ukitake. " _Okaeri_ ," balasnya.

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku selama ini," ucap Ukitake.

"Apanya, yang merawatmu kan divisi 12 dan 4. Aku hanya mengganggu mereka saja," tawa Kyouraku.

"Hihi tapi pasti kau terus menghawatirkanku kan. _Arigatou_ ," senyuman manis yang biasanya. Kyouraku meraih tangan Ukitake, menggenggamnya, lalu mengecupnya dengan sangaaaattt lembut. "Kyouraku? Kau ini kenapa? Kau bersikap sedikit aneh, apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" bingung Ukitake.

" _Ne~_ Juushirou," ucap Kyouraku, ia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya juga masih menggenggam tangan Ukitake. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, tapi ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ukitake dengan sebuah senyum. "Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, katakanlah. Kenapa ragu begitu? Seperti bukan kau saja," jawab Ukitake.

"…" Kyouraku masih menatap Ukitake dengan senyum yang sama, ia lalu meraih wajah Ukitake dengan lembut.

"…aku menyukaimu…" ucap Kyouraku kemudian.

"…" untuk beberapa lama Ukitake tak bereaksi. "…menyu…kai…?" ucapnya terdengar bingung. "Ah, ya, tentu saja. Aku juga menyukaimu," senyumnya.

Kyouraku menghela nafas maklum. "Suka yang kumaksud…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ukitake, tapi ia berhenti saat jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa senti. "…adalah suka yang seperti ini."

"…" Ukitake tak bereaksi, hanya matanya sedikit terbelalak. Kyouraku pun kembali menarik wajahnya dan kali ini melepaskan tangan Ukitake.

"Kau pasti terkejut eh," ucap Kyouraku, ia beralih menatap ikan koi yang berenang santai di kolam. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengatakan ini juga sudah menyadari kemungkinan kau akan membenciku. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena aku akan lebih menyesal lagi kalau sampai aku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanku dan sesuatu terjadi lagi. Itu akan sangat…" Kyouraku beralih menatap Ukitake. "…menyakitkan…"

Kyouraku tak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas saat ini ia tengah berjalan kembali ke divisi nya dengan pikiran melayang, lalu…ia rasa ia belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Ukitake.

"Hng…?" ia kembali ke dunia nyata saat berpapasan dengan kapten divisi 6. "Sepertinya tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia," ucap Kyouraku sambil lalu, tidak peduli seandainyapun Byakuya tak mengerti. Tapi jawaban Byakuya selanjutnya justru membuatnya terbelalak.

" _Pessimist_ memang selalu berpikir semua berakhir bahkan sebelum mengetahui jawaban akhirnya," Byakuya bahkan tak menoleh, ia dengan angkuhnya berjalan penuh wibawa seperti biasa.

"…" Kyouraku hanya bisa menunduk dan tersenyum. "Sekarang kau bisa membaca pikiran atau apa?" ucapnya. Memangnya bagaimana Byakuya bisa tahu Ukitake belum memberikan jawaban hanya dari ucapan Kyouraku tadi? "Ah, sudahlah…" ucap Kyouraku dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Baiklah, saya akan segera mengantarnya ke divisi 2," ucap Nanao sambil memasukkan setumpuk dokumen ke amplop coklat. Saat itulah pintu diketuk, Nanao pun membukakannya. "Ukitake- _taichou_ ," sapanya melihat siapa yang datang.

Ghk…!

Kyouraku langsung kelabakan di tempat.

"Yo, aku ingin menyerahkan dokumen ini," balas Ukitake.

"Anda sudah tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang lain saja?" ucap Nanao.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sekalian jalan-jalan," balas Ukitake.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, _Soutaichou_ ada di tempat. Saya harus ke divisi 2—…"

"Na-Nanao- _chan_ , k-kau kan bisa kesana nanti. Temani kami ngobrol tidak masalah kan," ucap Kyouraku. Jelas sekali dia masih belum siap mengobrol dengan Ukitake setelah yang waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Nanao sama sekali tak mendengarkan Kyouraku dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyouraku yang kini kelabakan.

"A-ah, bi-biar kubuatkan teh dulu," ucapnya dan segera pergi saat Ukitake menghampiri mejanya. "Teh hijau tidak masalah kan?"

"Hahaha kau kan sudah sering minum bersamaku, kau pasti tahu itu tidak masalah," balas Ukitake.

"Ahahaha," Kyouraku tertawa canggung, merasa bodoh telah menanyakan hal tadi. "Maksudku mungkin Kurotsuchi- _taichou_ akan mengomel lagi kalau kau asal mengonsumsi sesuatu," alasannya. Ia membawa dua cangkir teh kembali ke mejanya.

"Wah, sepertinya masih sangat sibuk ya?" Ukitake menatap tumpukan dokumen di atas meja.

"Yeah, baru tahu kalau dulu Yama- _jii_ sesibuk ini," Kyouraku kembali duduk di kursinya. "Duduklah, kita bisa ngobrol sambil minum teh."

"Yeah, tapi sebelum itu dokumen ini," Ukitake meletakkan dokumen di tangannya ke meja, ia lalu duduk di tepian meja, tepat di hadapan Kyouraku. Mata Kyouraku terbelalak saat detik berikutnya Ukitake membungkukkan badan, membuat wajah mereka sejajar. Bisa Kyouraku rasakan nafas hangat Ukitake menyentuh wajahnya.

Gulp…!

Kyouraku menelan ludah berat, ia nyaris tak bernafas saat melihat bibir Ukitake tepat berada di depan matanya. Kalau ia mau, dalam sekajap saja dia bisa meraup—…

" _Yappari na_ ~" ucap Ukitake dan kembali menarik wajahnya, tapi masih duduk di hadapan Kyouraku dan menatap sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, sepertinya aku belum mengerti 'suka' yang kau maksudkan itu," ucapnya.

"…" Kyouraku tak menjawab, masih terlalu shock untuk bereaksi.

"Tidak salah lagi aku memang menyukaimu," lanjut Ukitake. "Tapi aku masih belum mengerti kalau 'suka' yang seperti itu. Maksudku, kita sering bersama, dan aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu itu rasa suka yang sama seperti yang kau maksud atau bukan, tapi tidak seperti yang kau katakan, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu meski kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu yang jujur seperti itu. Mungkin aku hanya…belum bisa menerimanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"…" Kyouraku masih tak memberikan reson apapun.

"Kyoura—…" ucapan Ukitake terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Kyouraku bangkit, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ukitake, lalu satu tangannya meraih pipi kapten divisi 13 itu. Kyouraku mendekatkan bibirnya untuk meraup bibir Ukitake, tapi tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, ia berhenti.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Kyouraku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa dia harus segera pergi dari posisi itu dan bersikap dingin seolah ia menyesalinya? Tapi kalau ia melakukan itu, hubungan mereka tak akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau jahat sekali, Shiro- _chan_ ," akhirnya Kyouraku mengatakan itu dengan nada sok manja, ia menundukkan kepalanya di pundak Ukitake.

"…" Ukitake tercengang sesaat tapi lalu tertawa pelan, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyouraku. Kyouraku hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya demi menatap senyum Ukitake, iapun hanya bisa membalas senyum. Setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak akan menjadi _awkward_ setelah ini.

"Jadi, laporan apa yang kau bawa kali ini," Kyouraku melepas posisinya dan kembali duduk, kali ini memeriksa dokumen yang dibawa Ukitake.

"Hanya laporan rutin, tidak ada laporan khusus," balas Ukitake.

"Baguslah, berarti semua berjalan baik di daerah otoritas mu."

"Begitulah. Ah, nanti malam Hirako- _taichou_ mengajak minum bersama. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hhmm…mungkin kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sebelum sore," Kyouraku menepuk tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu," ucap Ukitake.

"Ahahaha," Kyouraku hanya bisa tertawa _sweatdrop_. Bukannya sangat gawat kalau dia hanya berduaan saja dengan Ukitake setelah kejadian tadi? Tapi pada akhirnya Kyouraku tak mengatakan apapun.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Acara minum yang disebutkan Ukitake betulan jadi pesta. Tidak hanya _taichou_ , para _fuku-taichou_ juga ikut. Mereka minum sampai tepar dan nyaris tak bisa bergerak lagi. Mereka keluar dari pub dengan langkah yang sudah tak tentu, tidak yakin mereka akan sampai betulan di divisi mereka atau nyangkut di ranting pohon besok pagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyouraku. Dia memang sangat kuat minum, jadi setidaknya dia masih bisa berjalan lurus, ia memapah Ukitake yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Aahh, sepertinya jalannya bergerak sendiri," ucap Ukitake. Kyouraku hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Ia memapah Ukitake berjalan, saat melewati salah satu gank, ia melihat Byakuya tengah berciuman dengan Renji. Mungkin karena sedang mabuk, Renji yang biasanya kabur kalau mereka kepergok, kali ini malah menyeringai saat Kyouraku dan Ukitake melihatnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Byakuya. Kyouraku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum lalu menatap Ukitake, ingin melihat apa reaksinya. Ukitake terdiam seolah menatap tidak percaya namun tak berkata apapun.

"Ayo," ajak Kyouraku dan membawa Ukitake kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Mm," Ukitake mengangguk dan kembali melangkah. Ia masih diam dengan tatapan tertunduk setelahnya. Kyouraku hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum, mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya baru kali ini Ukitake dikenalkan pada hubungan semacam itu, pada emosi semacam itu. Jadi Kyouraku benar-benar harus pelan-pelan dalam mendekati Ukitake meski hubungan mereka sudah sedekat itu.

"Hey hey, bertahanlah, biar kusiapkan futon," ucap Kyouraku saat mereka memasuki Ubandou. Ia mendudukkan Ukitake lalu menggelar futon. "Nah, lepas _haori_ mu supaya tidak terlalu panas," ia membantu Ukitake melepas _haori_ nya. "Baiklah, aku pergi du—…"

"Kyouraku," panggil Ukitake dan meraih ujung _shihakushou_ Kyouraku. Ukitake menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, membuat Kyouraku mau tak mau menelan ludah berat.

"Ada apa? Perlu kuambilkan minum atau yang lainnya?" tanya Kyouraku, masih mencoba menjaga kewarasannya.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku malam ini?"

"HUH?"

"Entahlah, kalau malam di sini sunyi sekali," Ukitake menatap ke arah kegelapan di luar sana. "Tapi malam ini aku sedang tidak ingin berada di kesunyian sendiri saja."

"E-etto…sepertinya itu terlalu berat untukku," _sweatdrop_ Kyouraku.

"Hng…?" Ukitake menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, membuat Kyouraku menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan menemanimu," jawab Kyouraku. Ia berniat akan pergi setelah Ukitake tidur nanti. "Sekarang naiklah ke futon, kau bisa sakit lagi nanti," Kyouraku memapah Ukitake dan membawanya ke futon.

"Futon untukmu mana?" tanya Ukitake.

"Etto…kurasa tidak perlu. Aku bisa tidur di tatami sebelahmu," Kyouraku tak berani menatap Ukitake.

"Kalau begitu biar kuambilkan unt—…"

" _Haik haik_ , biar kuambil sendiri," Kyouraku menyerah. Iapun menyiapkan futon satu lagi, hanya saja menatanya sedikit berjauhan dengan Ukitake, tapi malah Ukitake menggeser futon nya ke dekat Kyouraku. "Ukitake- _chan_!" ucap Kyouraku tak percaya. Ia hanya bisa ber- _jawdrop_ -ria.

"Ngh…kenapa? Aku menyuruhmu tinggal kan karena ingin ada seseorang menemaniku," jawab Ukitake santai dan merebahkan diri. Lagi-lagi Kyouraku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Ukitake terlelap, mungkin selain karena mabuk, lelaki cantik itu juga sudah lelah karena aktifitas seharian. Lagipula dia belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Juushiro, kau benar-benar kejam," lirih Kyouraku yang hanya bisa memandangi wajah lelap Ukitake. Ia membelai surai keperakan Ukitake dan mendekatkan wajahnya, hanya saja ia tak berani melakukan apapun selain mengecup dahi Ukitake dengan lembut. " _Oyasumi_ ," lirihnya lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Kyouraku bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpinya Ukitake menatapnya yang tengah tertidur, lalu dengan perlahan Ukitake membungkukkan badan, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Lalu, dengan sangat lembut bibir Ukitake menyentuh bibir Kyouraku. Hanya itu, hanya menempelkan bibir, tak lebih. Tapi perasaan lembut itu sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya Kyouraku tak pernah ingin bangun dari mimpinya, meski itu tentu saja tidak mungkin.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Chirp…chirp…

Kyouraku dibangunkan oleh suara kicau burung dan sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya, ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Ukitake masih terlelap di sampingnya. Kyouraku tersenyum, ia kembali membelai surai Ukitake.

"Ngh…" Ukitake terbangun karena itu.

"Ah, _gomen_ membangunkanmu."

Ukitake mengucek matanya lalu menatap Kyouraku. " _Ohayou_ …" ucapnya dan tersenyum manis.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Kyouraku dan mengecup dahi Ukitake. Ah, gawat. Dia melakukannya dalam keadaan Ukitake sadar, tapi sepertinya Ukitake tidak marah. Mungkin Kyouraku bisa memulai dari hal itu untuk perlahan mendekati Ukitake. "Ah, aku harus segera kembali ke divisi ku, Nanao- _chan_ bisa mengamuk nanti," Kyouraku bangkit.

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku semalam," balas Ukitake dengan senyum manis. Kyouraku hanya membalas senyum lalu melangkah pergi dari Ubandou, tapi ia sempat menghentikan langkah setelah berjalan lumayan jauh. Ia terdiam lalu perlahan jemarinya menyentuh bibir perlahan. Hanya sesaat, karena selanjutnya ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Heeh, andai saja itu bukan cuma mimpi," gumam Kyouraku dan melanjutkan langkah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kutolak," jawab Kyouraku langsung dan membuat Nanao cengok di tempat. Pasalnya saat ini ia menyodorkan tiket gratis ke _onsen_ untuk _Soutaichou_ nya, merasa berbaik hati supaya _Soutaichou_ nya itu bisa bersantai di akhir pekan. Tapi Kyouraku bahkan langsung menolak tanpa berpikir dua kali?

" _Na_ - _nandesuka_?" tanya Nanao.

"Etto, kau bilang kau memberikan tiketnya kepada para _taichou_? Yang artinya semua _taichou_ akan ikut termasuk Ukitake?"

Nanao mengangguk. "Saya kira sesekali membuat para _taichou_ bersantai adalah ide yang bagus, lagipula itu akhir pekan. Biasanya tidak terlau sibuk kan."

"Yeah, ide bagus. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut, berikan saja ke _taichou_ yang lain," jawab Kyouraku.

"…" Nanao terdiam sesaat tapi lalu sok terpukul, pundung di pojokan sambil mengusap matanya dengan tisu. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah membujuk assosiasi _shinigami_ wanita untuk menyediakan tiket ini, tapi…tapi…"

"A-ahh…Na-Nanao- _chan_ …" Kyouraku kelabakan dan akhirnya menyerah.

" _Te—_ …jadi ini alasannya kenapa kalian ngotot mengundang kami?" _sweatdrop_ Kyouraku saat mereka berdiri di depan pemandian yang dimaksud. Pemandian itu baru saja dibuka, ada bonus perawatan khusus untuk para wanita jika datang bersama pasangannya. _Well_ , walaupun bukan pasangan asalkan laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidak masalah, jadi asosiasi _shinigami_ wanita memanfaatkan para _taichou_ nya.

"Ya, tapi walaupun bonus khusus, laki-laki dan perempuan tetap dipisah. Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu," ucap Nanao dan pergi bersama _shinigami_ wanita lainnya.

"Ya terserah, kita nikmati sendiri saja. Yang jelas aku bisa bersantai di pemandian gratis," ucap Shinji lalu masuk ke pemandian khusus cowok bersama yang lainnya.

"Ng…? _Soutaichou_ , Ukitake- _taichou_ tidak ikut?" tanya Kensei.

"Kudengar dia akan terlambat," Shinji yang menjawabnya.

"Nah, kau dengar," ucap Kyouraku. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur, mungkin kalau Ukitake nanti datang, dia akan keluar dari pemandian. Ia masih di ruang ganti bersama yang lain saat tiba-tiba saja—…

"Ah, _minna_. Maaf terlambat," …—Ukitake datang. Tidak mungkin Kyouraku pulang tanpa berendam lebih dulu.

"Yo, Ukitake- _taichou_ ," sapa yang lainnya.

"Ah, aku bawa sake dari _gensei_ , tapi masih ada di depan. Kyouraku, bantu aku mengambilnya. Kalian tunggu di pemandian saja."

Mau tak mau Kyouraku pun mengikuti Ukitake. "Waah, kau bawa banyak sekali. Apa pihak pemandian tidak keberatan?" tanya Kyouraku saat melihat beberapa tempat sake yang masing-masingnya berisi sekitar 12 botol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tadi izin makannya masih kutinggal di depan," Ukitake membawa dua tempat sake tapi Kyouraku melarangnya.

"Hei, jaga kesehatanmu," omel Kyouraku dan membawa tiga supaya Ukitake cukup membawa satu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," protes Ukitake. "Tapi terima kasih," merekapun membawa sake-sake itu. Saat di lorong yang memisahkan pemandian pria dan wanita, mereka mendengar suara desahan wanita. Lalu meski gelap, mereka mengenali sosok wanita itu yang tengah dicumbu oleh seorang pria, Rangiku Matsumoto dan Shuuhei Hiisagi.

"Ngh…Shuuhei, kalau terlalu lama mereka akan curiga," desah Matsumoto.

"Hng…memangnya kenapa, kurasa mereka juga sudah tahu soal kita," jawab Shuuhei dan terus mencumbu Matsumoto dengan rakus.

Gulp…!

Kyouraku hanya bisa mendesah lelah sepelan yang ia bisa saat melihat Ukitake menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari hal tersebut.

"Ayo pergi," bisiknya dan menyikut Ukitake supaya ia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ah," balas Ukitake lalu kembali ke pemandian pria bersama Kyouraku.

"Maaf lama menunggu," ucap Kyouraku riang seperti biasanya, ia mengantarkan sake ke yang lain lalu bilas dan ikut masuk ke pemandian, Ukitake menyusul beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Fuaah malam ini kita minum sampai puas," komentar Kensei setelah menenggak secawan sake, yang lain menjawab sama antusiasnya.

"Ukitake- _taichou_ , kenapa Anda diam saja. Apa Anda tidak enak badan?" tanya Kira.

"E-umm…tidak apa-apa, aku merasa baik," jawab Ukitake lalu menyesap sake nya. Kyouraku melirik dan tersenyum maklum.

"Mungkin kau perlu tempat yang sedikit tenang, Ukitake- _taichou_ ," ucap Kyouraku sambil meraih beberapa botol sake. "Ayo ke sebelah sana, sepertinya lebih tenang," ia meraih lengan Ukitake.

"Kyouraku…!" Ukitake terlihat kaget.

" _Haaaik_ , kami akan mencoba tidak terlalu berisik. Bersantailah Ukitake- _taichou_ ," sahut yang lain. Kyouraku membawa Ukitake ke salah satu sudut pemandian di mana banyak bebatuan lumayan tinggi. Tempatnya cukup tertutup dan pemandangannya tidak begitu bagus, karena itulah hampir tidak ada pengunjung di sana. Atau mungkin karena _shinigami_ wanita sudah mereservasi _onsen_ itu dengan banyaknya anggota divisi 13 yang mereka undang.

"Kyouraku, kenapa kau membawaku kesini," ucap Ukitake.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu. Semua orang pasti merasakan sesuatu setelah melihat hal seperti itu. Kau bisa 'mengurunya' di sini, tempatnya sepi," jawab Kyouraku sambil meletakkan botol-botol sake yang dibawanya di bebatuan. Wajah Ukitake memerah dan ia hanya bisa membuang pandangan.

"Ti-tidak perlu, kalau didiamkan saja pasti tidak apa-apa," jawab Ukitake.

"…" Kyouraku tersenyum. "Sejak kau sadar dari koma apa kau sudah bersama wanita?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Tentu saja belum, aku masih sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan setelah lama sekali kutinggalkan," jawab Ukitake.

"Kalau begitu ini kesempatan bagus untuk melepaskan hasratmu kan, lakukan saja. Apa perlu kubantu?" goda Kyouraku.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak akan melakukannya," balas Ukitake meski dengan wajah memerah. Ia mengambil botol sake yang dibawa Kyouraku.

"Hee? Yakin nih?" goda Kyouraku. "Aku tutup mata deh," Kyouraku sok menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau ini," tawa Ukitake dan menampik tangan Kyouraku, Kyouraku balas tertawa. Ukitake menuang dua cawan sake dan memberikan satu untuk Kyouraku. "Ngomong-ngomong…sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak ngobrol santai begini," ucap Ukitake sambil menerawang langit. "Semenjak jadi _Soutaichou_ kau jadi tambah sibuk, sesekali ngobrol juga tentang pekerjaan."

"He? Jangan-jangan kau merindukanku?" goda Kyouraku.

Ukitake tertawa pelan. "Haha, mungkin saja," jawabnya. Ia memandang sake di tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya memandang bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di permukaan sake. Merindukan ngobrol dengan Kyouraku ya…

Deg…!

Ukitake seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. Apa Kyouraku juga merasakan hal yang sama? Lalu…berapa lama Ukitake dalam keadaan koma? Apa Kyouraku terus menunggu sambil terus merasakan hal itu?

"Ng…? Ada apa? Kau menatapku terus, nanti kau betulan jatuh cinta padaku," goda Kyouraku.

"Kyouraku…" bukannya menjawab, Ukitake malah menghampiri dan memeluk Kyourake.

"E-eh? EEHH?" panik Kyouraku. " _Time out, time out_. Ukitake, jangan begini, aku bisa-bisa tidak bisa menahan diri," ucap Kyouraku sambil tangannya bingung harus ditaruh di mana, tidak mungkin juga balas memeluk Ukitake. Bisa-bisa…

"Ahaha entahlah, tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya. Rasanya…kesepian sekali saat memikirkan bagaimana kau menungguku selama aku koma," balas Ukitake, ia melepas pelukan namun pandangannya tertunduk.

Kyouraku menghela nafas. "Kalau kau mengerti, seharusnya kau meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan orang tua ini," ucap Kyouraku dan meraih pipi Ukitake.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu," balas Ukitake. "Tapi…sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain," tunjuk Ukitake ke bagian bawah tubuh Kyouraku.

"I-ini…ah, tentu saja kan. Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu dan yang lainnya," Kyouraku menarik mundur tubuhnya, mengalihkan diri dengan kembali menenggak sake.

"Begitu?" Ukitake menyesap sakenya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau merasakan hal itu kepadaku? Kukira kita hanya teman dekat."

"Ng…sejak kapan ya?" Kyouraku tampak berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa pada awalnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, teman dekat. Mungkin sering bersama denganmu lama-lama menumbuhkan perasaan yang lain, tapi tak kukatakan. Menunggu sambil berpikir seiring waktu kau mungkin saja akan memiliki perasaan yang sama, jadi sampai hari itu tiba aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan pada akhirnya mengatakan perasaanmu?"

"…" Kyouraku menatap lurus iris Ukitake, perlahan ia mendekat dan kembali menyentuh pipinya. "…aku tidak mau, sampai sesuatu terjadi lagi sedangkan aku belum sempat menyatakannya. Lebih parah lagi…kalau sampai salah satu dari kita tidak kembali," Kyouraku meraih tubuh Ukitake ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku beberapa tahun terakhir ini, hanya bisa menatapmu lewat tabung kaca, bergantung pada harapan kecil bahwa suatu hari kau akan membuka matamu, tapi juga tetap dihantui oleh pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja kau tidak akan membuka mata lagi. Rasanya…" Koyuraku tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya mendekap Ukitake lebih erat.

"Kyouraku…" panggil Ukitake lirih. "Tapi sebelum itu…" tambahnya dan—…

"Eeekkk…!" Kyouraku sontak melepas pelukan saat merasakan tangan Ukitake meremas selangkangannya.

"…—yang ini harus diurus dulu," sambung Ukitake dan tersenyum jahil.

" _Haik haik_ aku akan mengurusnya, jadi bisakah kau menjauh sedikit oke," Kyouraku masih kelabakan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Sebelum ini kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku, kenapa sekarang aku tidak boleh menawarkan bantuan," godanya sambil berjalan ke arah Kyouraku, sementara _Soutaichou_ satu itu malah terus mundur sampai menabrak bebatuan.

"J-Juu _-chan_ , serius, ini tidak bagus," Kyouraku melambai-lambaikan tangannya supaya Ukitake menjauh, tapi _taichou_ bersurai putih itu tetap maju.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama itu," Ukitake mendorong Kyouraku supaya duduk di bebatuan yang agak tinggi. "Dan juga…terimakasih, sudah mau menungguku kembali," senyum manis Ukitake.

"Ukitake…" Kyouraku merasa tersentuh, tapi yang jelas…kejadian berikutnya tak bisa lagi hanya membuatnya terharu. "Tsk…!" ia hanya bisa menahan lidah saat Ukitake menyibakkan handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya untuk menyentuh penis Kyouraku secara langsung. "Ng, ah…Ukitake, kurasa kau harus berhenti," Kyouraku masih berusaha menolak.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak karena aku juga laki-laki? Kalau begitu kau mungkin memang salah tentang perasaan sukamu padaku," jawab Ukitake tapi tetap tak menghentikan tangannya, ia mengocok penis Kyouraku perlahan, sesekali meremasnya kuat, lalu memainkan ujungnya.

"Ngh…bukan begitu," Kyouraku akhirnya meraih pergelangan tangan Ukitake dan memaksanya berhenti. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mungkin bisa menahan diri kalau lebih dari ini," tambahnya dengan nafas sedikit terengah. "Aku…aku serius dengan perasaanku padamu dan aku ingin menganggap perasaan ini sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu di luar kesadaranku."

"…" Ukitake tak menjawab apapun, hanya sedikit menundukkan tatapannya.

"Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Kyouraku lalu mendekati Ukitake, mengecup dahi sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. "Untuk sekarang sampai ini saja, kau masih bisa menerima kan kalau hanya sekedar mengecup dahimu?" Ukitake mengangguk perlahan. "Ya sudah, kita lanjut menikmati pemandian saja," senyum Kyouraku. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara minum mereka.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Fuaahh, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan susu dingin setelah berendam," ucap Kyouraku puas setelah menenggak sebotol susu di tangannya.

"Aah, _gomen_ Kyouraku, kau jadi harus menemaniku di sini," ucap Ukitake.

"Tidak masalah, sudah kubilang kan. Aku sudah lama merindukan untuk mengobrol berdua saja denganmu," senyum Kyouraku. Ukitake balas tersenyum tapi lalu kembali mengompres dahinya.

Saat ini mereka berada di penginapan pemandian tersebut. Ukitake terlalu lama berendam dan jadi pusing karenanya, karena itulah Kyouraku akhirnya menyewa kamar supaya Ukitake bisa istirahat. Kyouraku kini duduk di balkon kamar dengan Ukitake tiduran di pangkuannya, _well_ —ia yang menyuruh Ukitake melakukannya sih. Awalnya Ukitake malah tiduran di lantai balkon.

"Kau mau susu?" Kyouraku menawarkan.

"Yeah, nanti," Ukitake melepas kompresnya.

"Sudah baikan?" Kyouraku membelai lembut dahi, lalu pipi Ukitake.

Ukitake hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan saja Kyouraku membelai wajahnya. Tangan Kyouraku perlahan turun ke leher, lalu berhenti di dada. Ukitake menggenggamnya erat. " _Atakai_ …" gumamnya.

" _Attarimae darou_? _Ore wa ikkiteiru_ ," balas Kyouraku.

Ukitake tertawa pelan lalu membawa tangan Kyouraku ke bibirnya, mengecupnya. "Ne~ Kyouraku," panggilnya.

" _Nani_?"

" _Kisu wa…do o_?"

"…" Kyouraku terdiam sesaat tapi lalu tersenyum. " _Haik_ ," balasnya lalu membungkukkan badan dan mengecup dahi Ukitake.

" _Sou ja nai kute_ ," Ukitake menaikkan tubuhnya, menumpu dengan siku. "Di bibir…" tambahnya seraya menyentuh bibir Kyouraku dengan telunjuknya.

Gulp…!

Kyouraku menelan ludah berat. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Sudah kubilang untuk saat ini jangan terlalu jauh dulu."

"…entahlah. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Bagaimana rasanya…ciuman dengan Kyouraku."

Kyouraku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, terutama saat melihat mata Ukitake yang sedikit sayu dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Kalau kau tidak suka langsung tendang aku, oke?" ujar Kyouraku. Ia lalu meraih belakang kepala Ukitake supaya membantu tumpuan Ukitake, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Ukitake.

"Mm…" Ukitake sedikit menekan bibirnya lebih kuat, ia mengalihkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Kyouraku. Ia melepas ciumannya sesaat tapi masih berada di posisi itu, tanpa kata bibir mereka kembali menyatu, kali ini Ukitake menjilat bibir Kyouraku, meski terasa ragu, akhirnya Kyouraku menyambut ciuman basah Ukitake. Kyouraku meraup bibir Ukitake seluruhnya, menggigitnya, lalu menelusupkan lidahnya memasuki rongga basah Ukitake, menaut lidahnya ganas seolah ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan ciuman senikmat itu.

"Fuah…" Ukitake menarik nafas panjang setelah akhirnya ciuman panjang mereka berakhir. Ia menatap Kyouraku dan tersenyum manja. "Tidak kusangka ciuman denganmu bisa seperti ini," ujarnya.

Tapi Kyouraku tak merespon, kini ia malah terbelalak tapi matanya entah menatap kemana. "A—umm…aku mau keluar sebentar," ujar Kyouraku. "Kau istirahatlah, kau belum terlalu baikan kan," dan iapun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Kyouraku pergi dari penginapan, suasana sudah sepi. Langkahnya membawa ia ke jalanan yang diapit taman, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Shit_ —…" umpatnya sambil berjongkok dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Matanya tampak sayu lalu terpejam. "Padahal aku sudah janji akan menjaganya. Padahal aku sudah janji—…" Kyouraku berganti menerawang ke langit malam.

"Apa yang barusan kulakukan…?" bisiknya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Kyouraku tak pernah kembali ke penginapan malam itu. Pagi saat Ukitake _check out_ , semua biaya sudah ditanggung atas nama Kyouraku.

"…Kyouraku," lirih Ukitake sambil berjalan kembali ke divisi nya. Saat melewati salah satu district, ia sempat merasakan _reiatsu_ Kyouraku, ia menatap sekeliling tapi tak melihat siapapun dan reiatsunya juga perlahan menghilang. "Ah, mungkin dia jauh dari sini," pikir Ukitake dan melanjutkan langkah.

Tanpa Ukitake ketahui, seseorang barusan menghela nafas lega Ukitake akhirnya berhenti mencari.

"Jadi sekarang main petak umpet," sapa sosok lain yang menghampiri, membuat sosok tadi berjingkat kaget.

"Ku-Kuchiki- _taichou_ , ahaha, kau mengagetkanku."

" _Soutaichou_ , jika Anda tidak ada acara tolong tetaplah di divisi Anda. Saya kesulitan mencari Anda," omel Byakuya sambil menyerahkan laporannya.

" _Haik haik_ , hanya ingin jalan-jalan pagi saja," balas Kyouraku sambil pura-pura memeriksa laporan Byakuya tapi matanya mengikuti bayangan Ukitake yang sekarang lenyap.

Byakuya menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau Anda terlalu berhati-hati dan takut untuk melakukan sesuatu, kapan hubungan kalian akan maju."

"Ngh…tidak semua semudah yang kau katakan, Kuchiki- _kun_. Mungkin dengan tipe seperti Abarai- _kun_ kalau kau cukup maju saja kau akan mendapatkannya, tapi kalau dengan tipe seperti Juushirou…salah langkah sedikit saja aku bisa menghancurkan semuanya."

"Itulah masalah terbesar Anda. Anda bisa saja terus ketakutan dan tidak percaya pada diri Anda sendiri, tapi…" Byakuya menatap tajam. "…apa hanya sebatas itu rasa percaya Anda kepada Ukitake- _san_ sehingga beranggapan ikatan yang kalian miliki bisa hancur begitu saja?"

Deg…!

Seketika mata Kyouraku melebar tapi ia tak bisa membantah apapun.

"Tolong segera periksa laporan itu. Saya sengaja menyerahkan pagi supaya lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang," ujar Byakuya dan melangkah pergi.

Kyouraku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak rambutnya. " _Maitta na_ ," ucapnya kemudian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Matahari sudah condong ke cakrawala saat Ukitake memberesi kantornya, saat itulah seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ng…ah, Kyouraku," sapanya saat melihat Kyouraku muncul.

"He, sepertinya sedang sibuk," balas Kyouraku.

"Yeah, aku sedang memberesi barang-barang lama. Mungkin membuang yang sudah tidak terpakai."

"Hmm…biar kubantu."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memberesi ruangan Ukitake, lumayan lama sampai mereka menyelesaikannya. Dan tentu saja hari sudah berubah gelap sejak tadi.

"Uwaah capek juga ya," Kyouraku duduk di beranda belakang sambil memijat lehernya pelan.

"Haha terimakasih banyak sudah membantu," Ukitake membawa nampan berisi teh dan makanan kecil lalu duduk di samping Kyouraku. Keduanya diam beberapa saat menikmati minuman mereka.

" _Ano sa_ ~" ucap Kyouraku pada akhirnya. "…" terdiam agak lama. "…maaf meninggalkanmu di penginapan kemarin."

"Ng…tidak masalah. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

"…" tak langsung menjawab, lalu beralih menatap Ukitake. "…maaf juga sudah melakukan itu padamu."

"Melakukan apa?"

Kyouraku mengusap tengkuknya. "…kau tahu. Ciuman…"

"…" giliran Ukitake yang terdiam sejenak lalu menyesap teh nya. "…aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya," ucap Ukitake kemudian.

"Ettoo…y-yeah, sudah pasti kan, karena aku punya rasa terhadapmu. Dan suasana malam itu sangat… _well_ , mengundang kurasa."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," Ukitake kembali menatap Kyouraku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau minta maaf. Semalam akulah yang memintamu melakukannya, kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Kecuali kau menyesal ciuman dengan—…"

"Tentu saja tidak," potong Kyouraku langsung dan menggenggam tangan Ukitake, tapi begitu sadar ia segera melepasnya kembali. "Aku hanya…aku sudah bersumpah akan menjagamu, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun sampai perasaan suka mu padaku sama seperti perasaan suka ku padamu. Tapi aku malah melewati batas."

"Apanya yang melewati batas? Itu batas yang kau pasang sendiri kan?" jawab Ukitake dan sempat membuat Kyouraku terbelalak. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku tipe orang yang berbeda denganmu," Ukitake meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. "Kau menyukaiku sebagai sahabat dan tak perlu ada perubahan apapun saat kau merubah rasa sukamu dalam arti lain. Tapi perasaan sukaku padamu sampai saat ini tidak berubah, jadi aku butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk membuktikan rasa suka seperti apa yang aku miliki terhadapmu," Ukitake meraih tangan Kyouraku yang rileks di lantai. "Aku masih belum yakin sepenuhnya, tapi aku biasa menyukai wanita dan selalu mencumbu mereka. Dan semalam aku berciuman denganmu tanpa rasa aneh atau apapun, aku malah menikmatinya. Apa itu bisa digunakan sebagai indikasi aku juga berada di tingkatan suka yang sama denganmu?"

Kyouraku benar-benar tercengang dengan penuturan Ukitake, selain itu lagi-lagi ucapan Byakuya melintas di kepalanya. Kyouraku pun tersenyum. "Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau coba sekali lagi?" godanya dan sedikit mencondongkan wajah ke Ukitake.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan kabur seperti malam itu," goda Ukitake.

Perlahan Kyouraku pun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Ukitake lalu memagutnya lembut. Ukitake membalas pagutan itu sehingga Kyouraku pun berani menggunakan lidahnya, menikmati seluruh rongga basah Ukitake. Ia meraih pipi Ukitake tanpa melepas ciuman, tangannya beralih menahan belakang kepala Ukitake dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngh…fuah…" mereka sempat melepas ciuman mereka sedetik tapi lalu kembali memagut bibir masing-masing. Satu tangan Kyouraku beralih membelai leher Ukitake, lalu turun ke dada, meraba bagian dada dan merasakan sesuatu di sana. Kyouraku langsung melepas ciuman. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Tubuh Ukitake ternyata juga bereaksi. Apa tidak masalah kalau ia meminta lebih jauh dari ini?

"Kyouraku…" panggil Ukitake lirih, tatapannya sayu dan bibirnya yang merah masih basah oleh saliva, mau tak mau Kyouraku meneguk ludah berat melihatnya.

"Ne~ Juushiro," Kyouraku mengecup pipi Ukitake lalu telinganya. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

"Ng…? Menyentuh…? Eh, menyentuh!" Ukitake melepas kecupan Kyouraku, ia tampak terkejut tapi pipinya bersemu.

"Mm," Kyouraku mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh langsung menendangku. Bagaimana?"

Ukitake tak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang masih memerah, jadi Kyouraku menyimpulkan tidak apa-apa jika ia coba menyentuhnya. Kyouraku kembali meraba dada Ukitake, kali ini meremasnya beberapa kali. Setelah itu ia menelusupkan tangannya ke balik _hakama_ Ukitake, meraba dada Ukitake secara langsung. Ia meraih _nipple_ Ukitake dan memilinnya.

"Ahh…" tak ayal desahan itu terselip dari bibir Ukitake.

" _Kimochi ka_?" ujar Kyouraku. Ukitake tak berani menjawab, ia sempat menatap Kyouraku tapi kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Kyouraku kembali mengecup dahi Ukitake tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya, bibir Kyouraku beralih ke telinga Ukitake, menjilatnya beberapa saat, lalu turun ke leher. Mengecupnya, tapi tak berani meninggalkan kissmark, mungin setelah ini Ukitake menolak, jadi ia tak ingin membuat Ukitake malu dengan tanda yang ada.

"Ngh…ahh, Kyou—…Kyouraku…" Ukitake meraih tangan Kyouraku supaya berhenti. Nah, benar kan?

" _Nani_ , Juushirou?" Kyouraku menarik wajahnya dari leher Ukitake demi menatap mata Ukitake yang kini berkabut.

"…dalam…" lirih Ukitake. "…sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam."

Kyouraku sempat terkejut, ia kira Ukitake akan menyuruhnya berhenti. " _Haik_ ," jawab Kyouraku dan mengecup pipi Ukitake. Ia lalu membopong Ukitake seperti membopong anak kecil.

"K-Kyouraku…" protes Ukitake tapi lalu memeluk Kyouraku erat. "Ahh…!" ia tersentak kaget saat Kyouraku meremas bokongnya.

"Hihi," Kyouraku hanya tertawa pelan lalu menurunkan Ukitake di futon. " _Sa~_ ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Kyouraku dengan nada menggoda. Seperti biasa, Ukitake hanya tersipu tanpa jawaban. Kyouraku menurunkan _hakama_ Ukitake, memperlihatkan pundaknya yang mulus. Kyouraku kembali menciumi leher Ukitake lalu mengecup pundaknya, tangannya semakin menurunkan pakaian Ukitake, kali ini melepas seluruh pakaian atas Ukitake. "Kau benar-benar harus menambah berat badanmu, Juu- _chan_ ," ucap Kyouraku sambil menjilat _colar bone_ Ukitake, ia menurunkan lidahnya ke _nipple_ Ukitake, memainkannya dengan lidah, menghisap dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Ahh…Kyou—…Kyouraku," Ukitake meremas kuat kepala Kyouraku.

"Hmm…" Kyouraku menggumam kalem, tangannya menyentuh dada lalu perut Ukitake, semakin ke bawah dan berheni tepat sebelum menyentuh gundukan di selangkangan Ukitake. " _Ne ne~_ Juu- _chan_ , boleh aku menyentuh di bawah sini?" Ukitake mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap Ukitake.

"Ngh…Kyouraku…" ujar Ukitake, ia mendorong pundak Kyouraku supaya Kyouraku menegakkan badan. "A-apa kita akan melakukan…itu…?"

"Hmm…apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Kyouraku mengecup pipi Ukitake lalu meraih tubuh Ukitake dan membawanya ke pangkuan meski Ukitake masih menumpu dengan lututnya.

"Mmm…" Ukitake terlihat tak pasti.

"Kalau begitu lihat saja nanti, kalau kau membencinya aku akan berhenti. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau mengizinkanku menyentuhmu kan? Jadi biarkan aku memanjakanmu sedikit lagi."

"Ahh…" Ukitake mendesah saat Kyouraku menyentuh penisnya dari luar _shihakushou_.

"Kau sudah begini, sebaiknya dikeluarkan saja. Tidak baik kalau menahannya terus seperti di pemandian waktu itu," Kyouraku memijat penis Ukitake, meremasnya pelan. Bibirnya kembali menelusuri dada Ukitake, tangannya beralih melepas seluruh pakaian yang menutupi bagian bawah Ukitake, menyentuh kulit Ukitake secara langsung.

"Kyou—…raku…ahh," Ukitake masih berusaha menahan suaranya saat penisnya dimanja secara langsung oleh Kyouraku, lututnya menyerah dan akhirnya ia pun terduduk di pangkuan Kyouraku. Ia tampak terkejut saat merasakan kejantananan Kyouraku yang tentu saja sudah mengeras.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, sudah pasti kan aku pasti juga akan ereksi melihatmu begini," protes Kyouraku dan membuat Ukitake semakin tersipu. Kyouraku mengocok penis Ukitake makin cepat, cairan pre-cum sudah membajiri ujungnya dan dengan jahil Kyoraku memainkan lubang kecil di puncaknya.

"Ahhh…ahhh, Kyoura—…ku…ahh," desah Ukitake, ia memeluk leher Kyouraku erat, nafasnya tentu saja menyentuh telinga Kyouraku, membuat Kyouraku meneguk ludah berat.

" _Gomen_ , Juu- _chan_. Aku tidak tahan lagi, boleh aku menyentuh milikku juga?" ucap Kyouraku. Ukitake mengangguk pelan jadi Kyouraku pun segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Ukitake sedikit berjingkat saat Kyouraku menyatukan kejantanan mereka dan mengocoknya bersama.

"Ahh—…ahhh…ahhh," Ukitake mendesah semakin heboh. "Kyou—…Kyouraku… _mou_ … _iku_ …"

"Sshh…keluarkan saja," desis Kyouraku tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan justru mempercepatnya.

"Ngghh…ahh…ahh…AA—…" Ukitake mempererat pelukannya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan mengeluarkan cairan panasnya ke tangan Kyouraku, bahkan sampai membasahi dada mereka. "Ahh…haah, haah," ia terengah pasca orgasme, tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Kyouraku.

"…" Kyouraku tak mengatakan apapun, jemarinya yang basah oleh sperma Ukitake kini beralih menyentuh lubang kenikmatan Ukitake.

"Ahhh—…" Ukitake tersentak saat merasakan jemari Kyouraku, terlebih saat Kyouraku memasukkan satu jarinya dan bergerak keluar masuk. "Aaahh…ahh…Kyouraku…mmm~ aahh…" ia mengeratkan lubangnya karena nikmat.

" _Nani_ , Ukitake- _chan_?" goda Kyouraku sembari memasukkan dua jari lagi dan kembali bergerak keluar masuk.

"Nnh… _yadda_ …" Ukitake mengangkat pinggangnya sehingga jemari Kyouraku terlepas, Kyouraku tentu saja terkejut. Apa Ukitake akan menghentikan semuanya meski sudah sejauh ini? Tapi Kyouraku terbelalak saat Ukitake meraih kejantanannya, lalu memosisikan lubangnya sendiri ke atas penis Kyouraku.

"U-Ukitake—…sebaiknya jangan dulu, lubangmu belum—…Aahhh…!" ia mendesah tertahan saat dalam satu sentakan, Ukitake memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Kyouraku ke lubangnya. "Ahh…ahh…aahhhhh…!" tubuh Kyouraku bergetar halus merasakan kenikmatan yang ada dan dia pun orgasme. Ia langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua lengan memegang lengan Ukitake. "Ukitake- _chan_ , kau terlalu kejam. Aku tidak mungkin tahan kalau kau melakukan itu," ucapnya.

"Ahahaha," Ukitake malah tertawa. "Jadi…masih mau lanjut atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau!" jawab Kyouraku langsung. "Karena…" ia melirik ke bawah. "…sepertinya milikku juga belum tertidur meski barusan klimaks."

" _Nara yokatta_ ," bisik Ukitake di telinga Kyouraku, ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Hmm…" Kyouraku menghirup aroma tubuh Ukitake lewat pundaknya, tangannya meremas bokong kenyal Ukitake dan mulai membantunya bergerak naik turun.

"Ngh…ahh," desah Ukitake.

"Nhh… _kimochi ka_?" goda Kyouraku. Tak ia sangka Ukitake mengangguk.

"Nn… _ne~_ Kyoura—…ahh…Kyouraku…" panggil Ukitake terbata. "Bi-bisakah kau…ahh, lebih cepat…?"

 _Snap_!

Putus sudah kendali Kyouraku. Ia langsung membaringkan Ukitake ke futon dan menahan pahanya tinggi, ia memasuki Ukitake dengan brutal.

"Kyoura—…aahhh, Shunshui—…nnhh, aahhh," desah Ukitake tapi tak sekalipun ia menyuruh Kyouraku berhenti.

"Juushi—rou…" panggil Kyouraku tertahan, ia mencium bibir Ukitake tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, satu tangannya juga meraih kejantanan Ukitake dan memanjakannya. "Mnhh…" desahnya di sela ciuman.

"Mnnh…nnhh…" Ukitake mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Kyouraku saat merasa ia akan mencapai puncak. "Shunshui—… _mou_ …ahhh…ahhh…"

" _Ishouni_ …" gumam Kyouraku dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nnhh…ahhh…ahhh…AAHH —…!" dalam satu sentakan kuat tubuh Ukitake mengejang saat kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma, tubuhnya bergetar halus merasakan kenikmatan, di bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa hangat karena Kyouraku menumpahkan seluruh cairannya lagi di dalam sana. "Ng…ahh…hah…hah…" ia terengah. Kyouraku juga tampak terengah dan ambruk di atas tubuh Ukitake. Meski lumayan berat, Ukitake malah memeluk tubuh Kyouraku tanpa menyuruhnya bergeser.

" _Oyasumi_ …" bisik Ukitake dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kyouraku.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Chirp…chirp…

Kyouraku merasa de javu karena dibangunkan oleh suara kicau burung dan sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk lewat sela-sela ventilasi.

"Ng…" ia mengerjap beberapa saat mendapati dirinya berbaring dengan seseorang berada di pelukannya. "Juushi…rou…?" akhirnya ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Iapun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Ukitake dengan lembut sembari membelai surai keperakannya. " _Aishiteru_ … _aishiteru_ … _aishiteru_ …" bisiknya berulang-ulang.

"Mm…" Ukitake membuka mata dan tersenyum melihat wajah Kyouraku adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. " _Ohayou_ …Shunshui," sapa Ukitake.

" _Ohayou_. Mmch…" Kyouraku mengecup singkat bibir Ukitake. " _Karada wa daijoubu_?"

"Mm…yeah, kurasa," Ukitake mencoba duduk tapi lalu mengaduh kesakitan, spontan Kyouraku memapahnya supaya tak ambruk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Kyouraku membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka supaya Ukitake lebih mudah bergerak. "Gyaahh…" tapi lalu histeris sendiri saat melihat darah berceceran di futon, juga di paha Ukitake. "A-aah…" Kyouraku langsung menundukkan kepalanya. " _Gomen_ …apa aku terlalu kasar," ucapnya suram.

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa, ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi kurasa memang hal seperti ini tida bisa dihindari," Ukitake menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyouraku.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Kyouraku kembali menengadah demi menatap Ukitake.

"Kenapa membencimu? Padahal kita baru saja jadian kan," Ukitake mengecup dahi Kyouraku.

Deg…!

Sontak mata Kyouraku melebar mendengar ucapan Ukitake. "Juushirooouu…" rajuknya manja dan memeluk Ukitake erat. "Juushirou…Juushirou…Juushiro…" panggil Kyouraku berulang-ulang.

"Ahhh… _ittatatai_ …Kyouraku…tubuhku masih sakit," protes Ukitake tapi Kyouraku sama sekali tak melonggarkan pelukannya, jadi ia pun hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kyouraku.

"Juushirou…" panggil Kyouraku dan melepas pelukannya, ia meraih tangan Ukitake dan mengecupnya lembut. "… _aishiteru_ …"

"Mm, _ore mo, aishiteru yo_ , Shunshui…" Ukitake menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyouraku. " _Kore kara mo zutto, issho ni iru_ …"

Kyouraku balas tersenyum dan menyambut bibir Ukitake dalam ciuman lembut. Pagi itu sebagai saksi awal janji mereka untuk bersama selamanya. Mungkin happy ending dan bahagia selamanya hanya ada di cerita fiksi, tapi mereka pasti akan mewujudkannya. Mereka sudah saling mencintai tanpa kata seribu atau bahkan dua ribu tahun yang lalu, apa yang membuat kalian berpikir mereka tidak akan bisa saling mencintai untuk ribuat tahun berikutnya?

.

.

.

" _I have died, everyday, waiting for you…_

… _darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

… _I'll love you for a thousand more,"_

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

In memorial of Ukitake Juushirou, the captain of 13th division. Your name and your commendable action will always live on our heart, Forever…


End file.
